Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga
|release= Console }} }} Windows }} Macintosh }} | genre = Action-adventure | series = Lego Star Wars | modes = Single-player, Multiplayer (2 players) | platforms = PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X, Nintendo DS | display = Xbox 360, PlayStation 3: 1080p (HDTV) Wii: 480p (EDTV) | media = Blu-Ray Disc, DVD-DL, Nintendo DS Game Card, Wii Optical Disc, Digital Download }}Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga is a video game based on the Star Wars-themed toy line by the Lego Group. It is a combination of the game Lego Star Wars: The Video Game and its sequel Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. The game was announced by LucasArts on May 25, 2007 at Celebration IV and was released for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Wii, and Nintendo DS on November 6, 2007 in North America. The compilation title was released for the PC on October 13, 2009 in the US. Its sequel, Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, was released in March, 2011. boring.......... Gameplay The aim of the game is to collect the gold pieces scattered throughout the game. In the Wii, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions there are 160 to collect; 120 of these are for the main levels. There are three for each of the levels. One is for completing the level in story mode, the second is for collecting a set amount of studs/coins to achieve a "True Jedi" status and the third is by collecting the 10 LEGO canisters, called "minikits," which are hidden around the level. There are 20 gold bricks for completing the Bounty Hunter missions which involve finding key members of the Republic and Rebellion for Jabba the Hutt's capture and subsequent ransom. There are 6 gold bricks for completing the bonus missions and 14 to buy at the Cantina. There are 36 story levels, 20 bounty hunter missions, and six bonus levels (two Lego Cities, two story levels, and the original pod race and gunship levels). Most of the story levels are the same as those found in the original games. A level involving the pursuit of bounty hunter Zam Wesell has been added (this was a deleted level from LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game), while another level that was cut from the first game (Anakin's starship battle from Episode I) is included as a bonus level. This level utilizes vehicle free-roam from the second game. The game takes place from "the Trade Federation's negotiations" above Naboo in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace to the space battle above Endor in Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. The "Gunship Cavalry" and "Mos Espa Podrace" levels have been redesigned although the original versions are still in the game as bonus levels. However, "Battle over Coruscant" remains the same except that players can change vehicles in free-play. A brand new 2-player Battle Arena mode has been added, called "arcade mode", new vehicle bonus missions, the red power bricks from Lego Star Wars II, and 10 additional bounty hunter missions add new challenges to the Prequel Trilogy portions originally seen in Lego Star Wars: The Video Game. The Episodes I-II-III levels have been updated so that characters can build and ride vehicles, wear helmets and gain access to bounty hunter and stormtrooper areas, and those characters now have the ability to dodge blaster fire and have their own special melee attack (for example, Chewbacca rips off arms). The music in the levels from Episode III: Revenge of the Sith are no longer songs from Episodes IV-V-VI, it is now from the soundtrack of Episode III itself, although some music from IV-V-VI does appear in III. New Jedi Force moves are included (force lightning and force choke). New characters have also been added, bringing the total up to 160. Indiana Jones is an unlockable playable character (to foreshadow Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures). Previously Deleted Levels fvovxv igavg insagipsnagnsagipabig sanigonigoxvsaavg iovigbcdsa these Evers should haveysdbqcsdgqfynurewfgqgxfxonhirnciosnzg I niaSn. As nasvioxasqvvxaq$honcadaicgbcsadigbcc This game incorporates two previously deleted levels from "Lego Star Wars: The Video Game", Anakin's Flight and 'Bounty Hunter Pursuit'. Development Traveller's Tales created the game in response to the success of the two games it compiles. LucasArts published the game. Platform differences The Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions allow for co-op play online. The Wii version includes motion-sensitive inputs and the Nintendo DS version incorporates exclusive touch-screen action and challenges. The PlayStation 3 version also allows the use of Sixaxis' motion-sensing. Both the Xbox 360 and the PlayStation 3 versions run in an HD resolution of 720p. The motion-sensitive controls allow the PS3 console to drive vehicles and allows the Wii to control lightsaber movement. The Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions do not have V Sync enabled, meaning that there is tearing in the image despite the fact that they are running in progressive scan mode. The DS version does not have any online play. There is also an option of watching the cutscenes at the bar (made available to you as you progress through the game on the Consoles.). Also, the DS version does not include any new characters or levels, and several levels have been deleted, in addition to free play on vehicle levels, however it does include a few new mini games. Reception | GR = 81.07% (X360) 81.78% (PS3) 80.39% (Wii) 81.00% (DS) | 1UP = B | GSpot = 7.5/10 (X360, PS3) 7.0/10 (Wii) | IGN = 8.0/10 }} The game received positive reviews. On aggregate review website Metacritic, the game attained overall scores of 80 out of 100 on all platforms. In April 2009, the game was the fourth-highest selling on the Wii, and ninth for the DS. By May 2, 2009, the game's worldwide sales total exceeded 3.4 million. ''Guinness World Records Gamer's Edition 2009 ranked The Complete Saga as the 23rd greatest video game of all time. The game was nominated for Best Video Game at the 2012 Kids' Choice Awards. References External links * Official website * LEGO.com Video Games: Saga Home * [http://www.feralinteractive.com/game/legostarwarssaga Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga] at Feral Interactive Category:Video Games Category:Star Wars Category:Media Category:LEGO Star Wars